<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Christmas Skates by sekairrific</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474722">The Christmas Skates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekairrific/pseuds/sekairrific'>sekairrific</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ass Play, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, CEO Oh Sehun, Cockwarming, Dance Teacher Jongin, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Ice Skating, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Riding, baeksoo if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:35:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekairrific/pseuds/sekairrific</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For someone who has so much control over his body movements and is very graceful, Jongin is completely terrible at ice skating.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>EXO on Ice Round 1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Christmas Skates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>EOI256: For someone who has so much control over his body movements and is very graceful, Jongin is completely terrible at ice skating.</p><p>To the prompter: This is my lovely spin on your prompt. I hope that you enjoy it well. Enjoy :)</p><p>To the mods: Thank you for holding this fest. It has been fun getting in the holiday season and this has been a stress relief after such a trying year. I wish you all the best in 2021 and many more successful fest rounds. Stay safe and healthy. Happy New Year!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>It’s the most wonderful time of year</em><br/>
<em>With the kids jingle belling</em><br/>
<em>And everyone telling you “Be of good cheer”</em><br/>
<em>It’s the most wonderful time of the year</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s the hap-happiest season of all</em><br/>
<em>With those holiday greetings, and gay happy meetings, when friends come to call</em><br/>
<em>It’s the hap-happiest season of all</em>
</p><p>And for Sehun it honestly was the most wonderful time of the year. As the months went by he got more and more excited about winter and the Christmas season. He enjoyed seeing all the hustle and bustle that came with the holidays. The lights going up, decorations outside of all the little shops, lampposts being covered with garland and bows, families getting their Christmas tree, and of course the first snow.</p><p>But that wasn’t all. With the winter season came his favorite thing of all. The local ice rink finally opened for the season. Ever since he was younger he was drawn to the ice. He remembered when his parents took him to his first lesson when he was about five years old. Sehun fell down the entire time and he went home disappointed but he came back the next week and every week after that. Now at the young age of twenty eight he was still ice skating.</p><p>When he got an email of the date of reopening a few weeks prior he immediately pulled out his pair of black skates and went to get them sharpened. The weeks couldn’t fly by fast enough for him and now here he was skating ‘til his heart’s content.</p><p>Sehun arrived to see a fresh rink of ice. The zamboni had already done its job. There was not a single blade mark on the ice. This was always the hardest ice to skate on but no matter if he fell down or not he would be at peace and happy. </p><p>That first slide of his blade across the ice was always his favorite. It was the start of a new adventure every time. The cold air blew through his long black hair as he pushed off with one foot and let the blade make its first line in the ice. Then it was off from there! The wind from his speed brushed his hair around his face and made his fluffy cheeks all pink and rosy. </p><p>To dust off the cobwebs of having not skated for an entire year, Sehun just glided across the large rink. When he deemed himself warmed up after about fifteen minutes he started off with an attitude, which turned into a spin before pushing off again and landing a double axel. He remembered how long it took him to land his first axel. As many times as he fell, his butt was often numb but that first time he stuck it his smile was brighter than all the Christmas lights in town. </p><p>Sehun spent the next hour scaling the entirety of the rink. There was no one there to disturb him and Christmas music played on a continuous loop throughout the rink. He would never tire of the winter season. It always made him happier than the rest of the year. Not that he wasn’t usually happy but there was just something about the holidays that made him extra jolly.</p><p>When it was time for him to stop he was completely winded and needed a bottle of water. Coming to a stop he grabbed his skate guards from where he’d set them off to the side and placed them over the blades. </p><p>“Ya know I’ll never know why you never went professional.” Sehun looked up to see Junmyeon shaking his head at him with a bottle of water in his hand which he gave to Sehun.</p><p>Kim Junmyeon owned the <em>EXO Recreation Center</em> with his brothers Minseok and Jongdae. It was passed down to them from their parents a few years ago. They also had family friends Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo who came to town during the winter to help run the rec center with them. </p><p>The only one who had nothing to do with the place was Sehun’s best friend turned boyfriend turned fiance and now husband, Kim Jongin. He was the youngest of the Kim brothers. Jongin had chosen a different path and opened his own dance studio named <em>Studio 88</em>. </p><p>“I keep telling you once I get judged for my skating it no longer becomes enjoyable to me,” Sehun replied as he sat down and took a swig of the water before he started unlacing his skates. “Having every move I make scrutinized and worrying about what numbers I’ll receive at any given time that I step on the ice is not appealing to me.” </p><p>Skating was always going to be a hobby for him no matter how good he was at it. He’d been asked a lot through his high school years and parts of college if he’d go pro and he turned down every offer for a coach. He just wanted to enjoy it as part of his yearly holiday tradition. Nothing more and nothing less. </p><p>“When are you gonna get Jongin to come down here and skate with you?”</p><p>Sehun just laughed, “Jun you know better than I do that Jongin refuses to step one foot on the ice. He swears he has bad balance despite being the best dancer I know.” </p><p>But Sehun did have a plan. For years he’d been trying to get Jongin to go ice skating with him at least once. He wanted the other to feel what he felt when he came down to the rink. Plus there was just something magical about skating with your significant other during the holiday season. He wanted to experience that even if he never got to again. Just one time that’s all he needed but Jongin has adamantly refused year after year after year. But not this year he wouldn’t and Sehun would see to it. </p><p>Sehun waved his goodbyes to Chanyeol as he hopped on the zamboni and Baekhyun and Kyungsoo who were cleaning up the lobby. He could hear Junmyeon talking to Minseok and Jongdae behind him, probably scheduling for the upcoming practice season. </p><p>Stepping outside it was just as cool as the rink. Now that he wasn’t exerting himself he had no extra warmth to combat the cold so he speed-walked to his car and blasted the heat as soon as he shut the door. He waited for it to halfway warm up inside before pulling off and heading home. </p><p>Even though it was getting late, Sehun took his time getting home. He reveled in seeing couples holding hands as they huddled together down the sidewalk. Or the bakery that now had Christmas cookies and decorated cakes in their window. It felt like he could smell the sweet aroma drifting into the streets every time someone opened the door as he waited for the stoplight to turn green. </p><p>There was a delighted smile on his face when he pulled into the garage of his apartment building and parked his silver Audi next to Jongin’s black BMW. There was a dusting of snow still melting off the hood which meant the other hadn’t been home long. Which was no surprise to  him because this was the day where Jongin usually worked later.</p><p>As he walked through the garage Sehun knew what would be happening when he stepped over the threshold of their apartment. Jongin would most likely be fresh out the shower with his favorite pair of silk pajamas on and hair air drying, curled up in his office on the couch, and listening to some music from one of his many vinyl records as he waited on food that Sehun most assuredly knew had been delivered. </p><p>Sehun pulled out his keys and pushed his way through the door. Their shoes were lined up against the wall and he slid out of his work shoes and exchanged them for a pair of slides. As expected, he could hear music floating into the hallway. He followed the sound of the music and found Jongin exactly where he knew he would be, fresh in a pair of fuchsia silk pajamas. </p><p>“How was your first skate of the winter season?” Jongin asked as soon as Sehun rounded the corner and stopped against the door jamb.</p><p>“It was good. Would’ve been better with you there,” Sehun said smoothly. He smiled to himself as Jongin laughed and walked over to him and gave him a chaste kiss. “As much as you want that to happen it never will,” Jongin replied softly against his lips. </p><p>Sehun thought to himself that Jongin wouldn’t be denying him much longer. He was going to get that first skate with Jongin come hell or high water. Jongin doesn’t deny him much or ever for that matter but he has remained steadfast in this one instance. </p><p>“Junmyeon asked about you and when you’re going to stop by.” </p><p>“And let me guess, at the end of that question he wanted to know when I’d skate with you.”</p><p>Sehun pulled Jongin closer and whispered, “If you knew the answer to that then why ask the question?” He felt the shiver that went down Jongin’s back before he stepped away and went into the bathroom to take a shower. </p><p>The bathroom still smelled like Jongin, and Sehun inhaled the scent deep into his chest as he stepped out of his clothes and into the shower. He didn’t have to wait for the water to warm up so he stepped straight under the showerhead and quickly washed up. His feet hurt just a little so the faster he got out the shower the faster he could get Jongin to massage them. Once again, the man generally had trouble saying no to him. </p><p>Quickly turning the water off he made his way through the now steamy bathroom to grab a towel and get into a pair of pajamas of his own. When he left the bathroom, Sehun could smell the dinner that must’ve arrived from the local diner that was down the street. They always ordered the same thing.</p><p>“Thank you and happy holidays,” Sehun heard Jongin say to the delivery man as he finished drying off and put on the bottom half of his pajamas.</p><p>Sehun walked into the kitchen just as Jongin took out their recurring delivery order of kimchi, bibimbap, samgyeopsal, and a korean pancake. His stomach growled loudly as the smell hit his nose. He didn’t realize how hungry he was yet he should have known that since he was always extra hungry after ice skating. </p><p>“Mmmh, let’s eat. I’m starving!” Sehun grabbed the plates from the cupboard and Jongin got the glasses and soda from the refrigerator. </p><p>“I’d rather eat you but that’s neither here nor there at the moment.”</p><p>Jongin was shameless sometimes and even after all these years Sehun found himself blushing but he tried to hide it as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, it didn’t go unnoticed by Jongin. It never did. </p><p>“I see you, babe. No worries you can have me all you want later.” Jongin said with a wink as he sat down at the head of the table and patiently waited for Sehun to collect himself and join him. </p><p>They ate in relative silence for a while until they ventured into conversations about work, the rec center, life, and about a million other things. They could talk about anything and nothing for hours yet never get bored with each other. To the outside world no one seemed to really understand their way of thinking but to them it always made sense even if they had different views. </p><p>Once they finished dinner they headed to the huge couch in the middle of an open floor living room to watch a movie. As usual Jongin wanted to watch a horror movie and Sehun was leaning more towards a romantic comedy. Ultimately, they settled on an action movie instead. Not that either of them paid attention in the end.</p><p>They decided dessert was more important. Sehun had also long forgotten his aching feet. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The week flew by and now Sehun got another chance to head over to the ice rink. Jongin had opted to do some Christmas shopping for their friends and family. He’d been there for hours that even Baekhyun had joined him a few times during his breaks. </p><p>“So, what do you want for Christmas this year?” Baekhyun asked Sehun when he handed him his skates. He was planning to leave them there overnight so they could get sharpened. </p><p>He hadn’t admitted it out loud because he knew the moment that he spoke it into the air it wouldn’t happen but he really just wanted Jongin to skate with him. Like it was no longer a running joke anymore. He wasn’t asking for much. </p><p>“Haven’t thought much about it yet even though I’m running out of time.”</p><p>Baekhyun just squinted at him but didn’t call his bluff which Sehun was extremely grateful for. Instead he took the skates from him and set them on a shelf with a note for Kyungsoo to get to them first thing in the morning. </p><p>“....so yeah we’ll be having an evening get together next week if you want to come by.”</p><p>Sehun hadn’t realized that Baekhyun was talking to him let alone inviting him over. “Sorry, what did you say?” He felt bad for not paying attention. </p><p>With a smile and a shake of his head Baekhyun repeated himself, “I said Kyungsoo and I are having a get together with everybody next week if you and Jongin want to come by. If you’re free.”</p><p>Ah, yes their annual Christmas dinner. Sehun had forgotten all about it. He’d been working on closing one of the last few deals of the year, buying presents for everyone, and simply just trying to find some free time for himself. It had slipped his mind in all the chaos and Jongin must’ve forgotten too because he hadn’t mentioned it either.</p><p>“Yeah, we’ll be there. Anything you want us to bring?”</p><p>“Just yourselves.”</p><p>Sehun would most likely bring the best bottle of wine he could find. Most of them were casual drinkers and Baekhyun couldn’t hold his liquor for shit but Minseok and Sehun thoroughly enjoyed a good drink or five depending on the occasion. </p><p>“We’ll be there,” Sehun replied excitedly to make up for not paying attention earlier.</p><p>Zipping up his jacket and wrapping his scarf at least three times around his neck he rushed to the car, once again racing against the brutal wind and the sporadic snowflakes. He took the long way home again and decided to stop along the way at the bakery to buy them a small chocolate cake. It was time to feed their sweet tooth with actual sweets and not each other this time.</p><p>When he arrived home, Jongin’s car was not there so Sehun suspected he was still out buying presents. He almost texted him to see if he needed any help but then thought better of it. Sehun didn’t want to disturb the man because he tended to work extra hard on making sure the presents he gave were just right.</p><p>Sehun hadn’t been in the apartment long when he heard Jongin come through the door. He turned around to see his arms filled with bags full of stuff from only he knew where. Rushing over he tried to take some from Jongin to help him take a load off but Jongin brushed him off.</p><p>“I got it, I got it. Just help me get through our closet door.”</p><p>Sehun walked around the corner and pushed against the incognito door that blended in with the wall. He did his best to step out of the way while still holding the door back as far as it would go. Jongin struggled and Sehun offered to help him again but it wasn’t accepted. Sehun shook his head because his husband could be hard-headed at times. </p><p>When he managed to make it through the door without magically dropping anything Sehun finally asked, “Want to explain why I couldn’t have helped with that?” He stood against one glass closet door with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised in Jongin’s direction. </p><p>Jongin was grabbing the last of the runaway store bags and putting them on the island where they kept all their accessories. It took him a few minutes to catch his breath before he was able to answer Sehun’s question.</p><p>“Because a few of those bags have your presents in them and I didn’t want to risk them falling and you seeing them.”</p><p>“It looked like that was going to happen with or without my help,” he responded while trying not to laugh. “Anyway, Baekhyun reminded me of the annual Christmas dinner next week.” </p><p>“Oh shit, I forgot all about that. Been busy helping one of my classes do a special dance for their Christmas program at their school. Can’t believe I spaced on that.”</p><p>“Don’t feel too bad. I forgot too. Been trying to close the last few deals at work.” </p><p>The holiday season was usually hectic for the both of them but they never forgot Baekhyun’s Christmas dinner. For whatever reason time got away from both of them this year. Which wasn’t like them. Maybe they just needed some time to sit and relax. It was still the weekend after all. Sehun had the best way to get their mind off work. He knew what the answer would be before he even asked but it didn’t hurt to try….again. </p><p>Sehun walked over to Jongin, wrapped his arms around his waist, and laid his chin on his shoulder. “So, what do you have planned for this evening?” he swayed them back and forth to a tune that only he heard in his head. Jongin didn’t seem to mind as he quickly caught onto the rhythm.</p><p>“Nothing. Cook us dinner and maybe build some Legos. Whhyyy?” Jongin was getting suspicious but Sehun did his best not to give himself away. </p><p>“No reason. Just thought you’d want to spend some special time with me.”</p><p>Jongin pulled back then and his suspicions had him raising both eyebrows. Sehun had him on the hook. He put on his most innocent face and the pout that Jongin could absolutely not resist. It was going to work and he was just about to ask the million dollar question when realization dawned on Jongin’s face.</p><p>“No. No, we are not going ice skating.”</p><p>Damn it! He was so close. </p><p>Sehun had never bothered to really ask what Jongin’s aversion to ice skating was. He swears he’s bad at nearly everything that isn’t dancing and walking; the latter even getting questioned sometimes by Jongin himself. But Sehun knows Jongin is the most graceful person and his body and proportions would look beautiful on the ice. </p><p>“Jongin, just help me understand.”</p><p>Sehun had stepped out of their embrace and went back to leaning against one of their many closet doors. Jongin was mirroring his stance directly across from him.</p><p>“Because, I’m not going to run the risk of getting injured on a whim. I have a job that involves teaching others dance. If I’m hurt then what? It’s just not worth it to me.”</p><p>That last part had Sehun’s heart shattering just a bit. It hurt hearing that something Sehun enjoyed wasn’t worth it to Jongin. Hearing him explain it out loud he understood it more but there was still something nagging at him.</p><p>“How do you know what will happen if you never try? The worst thing that could possibly happen to you is slim to virtually none.”</p><p>“And with my luck I’ll be that slim. Look, I know how badly you want to share this part of yourself with me but just like ice skating is important to you, that's dance for me.” </p><p>Jongin was right but that didn’t stop Sehun from sniffling and trying to stop the tears from leaving his eyes. He didn’t want to cry. Not in front of Jongin. Unfortunately, the tear drop fell.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Sehun.” Jongin bent down and kissed away the tear before leaving their walk-in closet.</p><p>Sehun slowly sank to the floor and rested his cheek on his knees as he stared into nothingness. He was aware of Jongin coming in later and asking if he wanted dinner to which he declined but aside from that he never moved from that spot. Not even after his ass had gone numb and his eyes started to burn from tiredness. </p><p>All he wanted to do was wallow. And that’s what he did.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That wallowing continued on through the weekend, into the new work week, and right up until they headed over to Baekhyun’s place for his holiday Christmas dinner. Jongin had tried time and again to talk to him but Sehun would only respond with one or two word answers. He wasn’t mad at Jongin just disappointed and he couldn’t seem to drag himself out of that funk. </p><p>He hadn’t even gone back to the rink. Junmyeon and Baekhyun both tried calling him numerous times but he just let it go to voicemail. Now he had no other choice but to face them as Jongin pulled into the parking garage of Baekhyun and Kyungsoo’s apartment building. Jongin was the first to get out while Sehun reached into the backseat and grabbed the bottle of expensive wine. </p><p>No words were spoken as they got inside and rode the elevator up to the fourth floor. Baekhyun was all smiles and hugs when he opened the door. One couldn’t help but feel genuinely happy in Baekhyun’s presence even when they were stuck in their own continuous loop of sadness.</p><p>“Yes! My two favorite people are here.” Baekhyun yanked Sehun over the threshold and pulled him into a tight embrace. Sehun had no other choice but to return the hug.</p><p>“I thought we were your favorite people,” Minseok shouted from somewhere deeper in the apartment. </p><p>Baekhyun ignored the raucous spectators in the background and turned to give Jongin a hug. Sehun kept his eyes down as he took off his shoes and hung up his jacket and scarf in the hall closet. He had to pull himself together before their very astute friends noticed something was wrong between him and Jongin.</p><p>It was pure chaos when all of them got together and the annual holiday Christmas dinner was no different. The only sane one was Kyungsoo and he was busy in the kitchen cooking them a delicious meal. Sehun might be extremely biased but Kyungsoo’s cooking was the best he’d ever had. Of course, only second to his mother. </p><p>Meanwhile, Minseok already had a beer in his hand as he played pool in the corner against Chanyeol. That was a lost cause because Chanyeol was good at damn near everything. There was not a single thing that he touched that he didn’t master. </p><p>Over on the couch Junmyeon was reading a book. Well attempting to at the very least. Most likely he was just using that as an excuse not to engage in all the chaos happening around him. When he wasn’t managing them at the rec center then he did his absolute best to have his own time outside of that. Unfortunately, he was stuck with them for the evening so this was the best he could do. </p><p>Baekhyun was being a gracious host and making sure everyone had something to drink and Jongdae was helping Kyungsoo in the kitchen. Sehun opted to go sit next to Junmyeon and Jongin took up residence against the wall and watched the pool game that was surprisingly still in progress. Maybe Chanyeol had met his match. </p><p>“I would ask why you’re not glued to Jongin’s hip but I’m sure one of you will tell me when you’re ready.”</p><p>Sometimes Sehun got frustrated that Junmyeon had such a keen eye. But it also spoke to how close Sehun and Jongin were. Essentially a blind person could see when there was a rift between them. So it was only right that Jongin’s own brother could see that something was wrong. </p><p>Sehun snuck a glance at Jongin who was already staring a hole through his body. He dropped his eyes immediately and laid his head in Junmyeon’s lap. The man wasn’t shocked he just readjusted his arms so he could still pretend to be reading. </p><p>“Call your shot.” Minseok said wryly. </p><p>Guess Chanyeol hadn’t met his match afterall. Minseok hated losing and it was clear that he was about to. Why did any of them even bother playing a game against Chanyeol? </p><p>“This is ridiculous! I need another drink.” While Chanyeol racked up for another round of pool, Minseok walked into the kitchen and grabbed that second bottle of beer. Well, Sehun assumed it was his second. Who knew where Minseok was concerned. Unlike Baekhyun, he could hold his liquor. </p><p>Minseok had just walked out of the kitchen with another beer in hand when there was a knock on the door. Baekhyun flew to the door faster than any of them could blink. Sehun wondered who it was because they were all here. </p><p>“Four thousand years later and you’re here! My favorite person in the entire world, you know that right?”</p><p>“Has he been saying that to everyone that’s walked through the door?” Sehun asked dryly. “Not that specific but pretty much,” Kyungsoo replied from the kitchen. They both shook their heads.</p><p>They all waited in anticipation for who Baekhyun’s favorite person in the entire world just so happened to be. Even Junmyeon had stopped pretending to read to see who it was. There was a collective gasp when Baekhyun came back into the living room with none other than Yixing in tow. </p><p>“Ta-da and Merry Christmas everyone!” Baekhyun was standing next to Yixing like he was Vanna White presenting a car to the winner of Wheel-of-Fortune. Sehun busted out laughing because he was so chaotic. </p><p>“Well don’t all move at once,” Yixing said with a chuckle and the first person to get themselves together was Chanyeol who came over and koala hugged the man even though he was much taller. Yixing handled it well. </p><p>Minseok and Baekhyun piled onto the growing hug. Then Jongdae dropped whatever he was doing in the kitchen and came to join, toppling them all to the floor. Junmyeon, Sehun, and Jongin were going to wait to greet Yixing properly because they all refused to be caught under that pile of roughhousing humans. </p><p>“Someone come set this table.” Kyungsoo’s cool but demanding voice cut through the noise on the floor but the command still went ignored by them.</p><p>“I’ll do it,” Sehun and Jongin both said at the same time. </p><p>“Nevermind. I’ll um...Sehun can do it if he wants.”</p><p>“No. That’s fine. You can. I’ll help Kyungsoo with the rest of the dinner.”</p><p>Now everyone was staring at them. Normally, they’d have no problem doing anything together. If anything they’d be the first to volunteer themselves if it meant they could have a few minutes together of stolen touches and soft looks. Now, it was just awkward. </p><p>“Baekhyun, get off Yixing and come set the table.” Kyungsoo didn’t care what was obviously going on between Sehun and Jongin and he wasn’t about to touch it with a ten-foot pole. His food was more important.</p><p>“But they offered,” Baekhyun whined as he detangled himself from the crowded limbs. </p><p>Kyungsoo just shrugged in response. Now the air in the room had shifted from excitement over Yixing to confusion about the sappiest married couple this side of the Pacific Ocean. Sehun got off the couch and did exactly what he said he was gonna do; help Kyungsoo with the rest of the dinner. Even though he probably didn’t need the help whatsoever. </p><p>“I’m gonna ask you once and only once,” Kyungsoo started in on him as soon as Sehun was in earshot. “What is going on between you two? And if you say nothing then I don’t want any weirdness for the rest of the evening. We aren’t doing this with you two. Not tonight.” </p><p>Sehun understood his feelings because they all knew if something was wrong with them it could last months and Kyungsoo wasn’t about to spend his Christmas dinner with all the tension. It’s not like Sehun didn’t have tomorrow and the rest of the holiday season to not talk to Jongin. </p><p>“I’m not gonna tell you it’s nothing, but I’ll make sure we get through the evening.” The <em>with or without Jongin’s help</em> went unsaid but it was very much implied. </p><p>“Good. Now since you were so eager to help carry this meat over to the table and can you light the candles for me.”</p><p>Sehun was more than happy to have something to do. Doing as he was so kindly asked he put the two wooden boards of medium well steak in the middle of the table, then pulled out his lighter to light the three candlesticks that were in the center. When he went to light the last candlestick he caught sight of Junmyeon and Jongin on the couch whispering to each other. It looked like Junmyeon was admonishing Jongin. Served him right, Sehun grumbled to himself internally. </p><p>Not wanting to dwell on whatever that conversation entailed, Sehun went into the refrigerator and grabbed the three bottles of wine, one of which was his. He poured some in each glass that Baekhyun had set. Kyungsoo was bringing the rest of the food when everyone trailed into the kitchen and started sitting down. </p><p>Sehun had every intention of sitting as far away from Jongin as he possibly could but that idea was immediately squashed when the last two spots were the head of the table and the seat on the right. He looked up as Jongin came to stand next to him. With a resigned sigh they both sat down. </p><p>The dinner and rest of the evening went well. They got to hear all about how Yixing was doing in China. He rarely ever had time to come down and see them ever since he moved back to China full time. So, they got a much needed laugh being able to catch up on all he’d missed here. He even promised to come and see the Christmas Eve recital down at the rec center. That was another one of Sehun’s favorite things about the holiday season. He never participated but Junmyeon made sure it was a top notch production every year. </p><p>Despite how well the evening continued, Sehun could feel Jongin’s eyes on him but he remained distracted by engaging in conversation with everyone else. Clinging onto Junmyeon, laughing with Baekhyun, drinking with Minseok, or relaxing with Kyungsoo and Jongdae. </p><p>“Let’s play a game of Jenga before you all go,” Baekhyun suddenly yelled from where he was finishing up a round of pool against Jongin. They were both horrible at the game so it was anyone’s guess who was winning that. </p><p>Their game presumably ended on a draw as they both put their pool sticks down and walked over to the dinner table. Minseok grabbed the game off the shelf and was the last one to sit down. Even after much avoidance Sehun still ended up sitting next to Jongin. </p><p>Baekhyun and Yixing were the two that stacked the Jenga blocks while the rest played rock, paper, scissors to determine the order. As long as Sehun didn’t have to go first he was fine. Luckily for him that honor went to Jongdae. </p><p>Sehun enjoyed a good game of Jenga. Too bad this one was riddled with light touches and brushes of hands between him and Jongin. Every time one of them had to reach for a new block it sent shockwaves through Sehun’s body. He was becoming a live wire and he was ready to go home. Or get at least six feet apart from Jongin.</p><p>Kyungsoo was in the process of pulling out a precarious block. Sehun was praying on its downfall so he could go the fuck home already. It was getting harder to keep up the facade. But damn his luck because Kyungsoo pulled the block out smoothly.</p><p>The game went on and on. No one moved. Not even to go to the bathroom. They didn’t want to run the risk of knocking the table and the tower falling over. It’s happened more times than any of them would care to admit. They waited with bated breath as Baekhyun went for a new block. He almost had it out when the entire tower fell down, blocks scattering across the table and onto the floor.</p><p>“Oh come on! I almost had it.” Baekhyun had flopped back into his chair with a pout.</p><p>They all helped clean up the misshapen blocks with a laugh while Baekhyun stayed in his chair grumbling away. Safe to say he could be a sore loser at times. He continued to sit there as the rest of them cleaned up stray trash and grabbed their coats and scarfs.</p><p>“Don’t forget the Christmas Eve skate program is this weekend,” Junmyeon reminded everybody. It was pretty hard for them to forget since ninety percent of the people in the room all worked there.</p><p>Sehun never actually participated in the Christmas Eve skate program. He enjoyed just sitting in the audience and watching others do it. From the children who reminded him much of himself all the way to the adults who skated to amazing choreography. It tipped off such a beautiful holiday season for him. </p><p>They all bid each other their goodbyes and headed out. The fact that they all lived fairly close to each other was a bonus because it meant that Sehun and Jongin arrived back home about fifteen minutes later.</p><p>“Sehun, can we talk?” Jongin asked as soon as they made it into their apartment.</p><p>“There’s nothing to talk about,” Sehun responded curtly. He left Jongin in the hallway and pushed his way through to the closet. Jongin didn’t leave him alone for long.</p><p>“Just like you wanted to understand me, help me understand you. Why are you so upset?”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter.”</p><p>Sehun didn’t want to have this conversation. He’d get over his disappointment when he was good and ready. Was it childish being this upset over being told no? Probably. Did he care in that moment? Not in the slightest. </p><p>“It does matter. It matters to me.” Jongin tried stepping closer to him, but Sehun pulled away. “Do you think I enjoy telling you no? Because I don’t but it happens. Are you going to keep shutting me out?” There was a strain in Jongin’s voice like he was tired and to put it mildly, sad.</p><p>“Look, like I said it doesn’t matter. I’ll get over it. Now let’s just go to bed.”</p><p>Sehun left their closet to go to the bathroom to change his clothes and do the rest of his evening routine. He didn’t see or hear Jongin again until he was tucked into his own side of the bed and was in the process of turning off his bedside lamp.</p><p>“Goodnight.” Jongin said softly.</p><p>Sehun didn’t reply.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>For the next few days Sehun would hear Jongin get up at all odd hours of the night but when he’d wake up in the morning, Jongin would be back in their bed snoring away. He didn’t know where the man went during the night and Sehun didn’t bother to ask. They still barely shared any words with each other even though Sehun knew Jongin would look at him with such longing. </p><p>It was the day of EXO Recreation Center’s Annual Christmas Eve Skate Program. Everyone of all ages and skill sets were eligible to join. They usually had around ten to twelve acts every year. This year according to Junmyeon there was a thirteenth person who joined. Sehun suspected Baekhyun was going to do it. Normally, the other had to work these things or he’d be spending the day with his family that he’d end up missing it. In order for all schedules to work they settled for it to start at 5PM instead of their usual time of noon.</p><p>The parking lot was nearly full when Jongin pulled in. They had to park in one of the outer parking spots that they snagged just in time. If they hadn’t they’d be driving around and around some more and Jongin was getting impatient. They were later than they had wanted to be. Sehun didn’t mind but for some reason Jongin was antsy. He didn’t see what the hurry was. There was still a lot of time before the show started.</p><p>When Jongin got out of the car, Sehun noticed the wince that quickly flashed across Jongin’s face. Sehun had also noticed during the week that Jongin was walking with a little limp and he tended to soak in the tub a lot when he was at home. He suspected he must’ve been dancing a lot more at work. Usually, the end of the year brought a lot more people into the studio. But this felt different. Like Jongin was overworking himself and Sehun was a bit worried.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Sehun asked when Jongin made his way around to his side of the car.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine. Muscles are a little stiff. Let’s head inside.” Jongin grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. </p><p>There were so many people packed into the lobby and also heading into the rink when they finally got inside. Baekhyun waved happily when he spotted them from where he was manning a cookie and punch table. </p><p>“Working again this year?” Sehun asked when they made it over to the table. He grabbed them both two chocolate chip cookies each and Baekhyun poured the punch for Jongin. </p><p>“Just the table until the show starts. With the schedule change I get to skate this year.”</p><p>Just as Sehun suspected. Baekhyun was going to be the <em>surprise</em> thirteenth person this year. It had been a long time since Baekhyun had skated in an actual program with an actual routine. Most of the time he just skated whenever he had some down time at the rink or with Sehun during one of his evening breaks.</p><p>“I can’t wait to see what you’ve got in store for us all.”</p><p>“And I can’t wait until one day you join us on that ice.” Baekhyun retorted slyly.</p><p>“Yeah, never gonna happen,” Sehun laughed. “We’ll see you after the show.” He handed Jongin his cookies and together they walked into the rink. The cold immediately hit his face and made him shiver but he got over that quickly.</p><p>They were able to snag seats right in the middle of the stands. Jongin took out his blanket and placed it on the bare wooden bench. Sehun unfolded the other one and wrapped it around their bodies, careful not to knock over their cups of punch.</p><p>There were about ten minutes before the show started. Chanyeol was driving the zamboni across the ice one last time and Sehun could see Junmyeon standing by the doors that lead to the locker rooms where all the performers were waiting. </p><p>When the clock struck five o’clock exactly, Jongdae stood up and made the opening announcement.</p><p>“Good evening and happy holidays. Thank you to everyone who has carved out time to spend with us this evening. Despite the schedule change you all still made time for us. Please, watch over all of our performers tonight and enjoy the show! Thank you.”</p><p>Sehun and Jongin scooted closer to each other to gather as much warmth as they could from each other. The one thing Sehun hated about the ice rink was sitting in one spot for so long. Even with the extra human warmth it still made him a bit uncomfortable. </p><p>The first routine was a group of children about five or six years old and they had a cute routine to Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. They had a few slip and falls but they kept going in spite of that. Sehun watched as proud parents captured the moment with their phones and big smiles on their faces. Oh, to be a kid again.</p><p>When it was over the parents rushed through the stands to meet their children at the rink doors. </p><p>“They’re so cute. Reminds me of the parent’s who come to see their children dance,” Jongin whispered next to him. “Always so much pride on their faces no matter what happens.” </p><p>The conversation about children was something they both wrestled with from time to time. They both knew they wanted some but it was all about timing. It was about making sure that they could both be around and active in their child’s life. That work wouldn’t get in the way. Children deserved the proper amount of love and care from their parent’s and they wanted to make sure they were both ready to give them that and more. </p><p>The show continued on and Sehun never untangled himself from Jongin. Their cookies and punch were long gone but he was so comfortable watching each act put on a beautiful show, all to a variety of Christmas songs. Sehun was in such a blissful state when it was finally Baekhyun’s turn to skate.</p><p>“I’ll be right back,” Jongin whispered into Sehun’s ear. He was about to pull out of Sehun’s hold before he stopped him. “But you’re going to miss Baekhyun,” Sehun softly responded. He had lost track of what performer they were on but he was pretty sure Baekhyun was the last. </p><p>“I won’t miss it. I promise.”</p><p>Sehun looked at Jongin in confusion but in the end he let the other man go. Pulling the blanket around him as many times as possible, Sehun tried to recapture as much of the warmth that he had when Jongin was sitting next to him.</p><p>He didn’t see where Jongin went because the entire arena went dark except one spotlight. Baekhyun had skated to the middle of the ice. He was wearing blank pants, a white button up shirt, and white jacket with black embroidery. His silver hair was parted in the middle and gelled up. Sehun leaned forward in anticipation as the beginning notes of My Grown Up Christmas List started to play over the speakers. </p><p>Sehun couldn’t take his eyes off of Baekhyun. He skated across the ice with the grace of a gazelle and the speed of a cheetah. It was enchanting. Every jump, every spin, and every lunge was executed to perfection. He couldn’t believe Jongin had the audacity to miss this. Especially since the entire audience was stuck in the same stupor as Sehun.</p><p>When Baekhyun came to his final loop of his routine and came to a full stop the audience stood up before the music reached its complete end. The claps and cheers were so enormous that Sehun thought the building was going to shake. Friends and family tossed roses and stuffed animals onto the ice. Since the program was over Sehun was about to begin the process of packing everything up so he could be the first to praise Baekhyun when he got off the ice but an announcement stopped him in his tracks. </p><p>“Before you all go, we have one more special performance,” Jongdae said into the microphone as the sweepers came and picked up all the stuffed animals and flowers that were left behind for Baekhyun. “After we have our lovely zamboni driver Chanyeol clean the ice we will resume with our encore presentation.” </p><p>Sehun was looking all around for Jongin but couldn’t seem to find him. This was ridiculous that he’d missed one of his best friend’s performances and was clearly about to miss the encore. Sehun shook his head as he sat back down and bundled himself back up. His nose and cheeks were cold and he suspected they were red too. </p><p>“Jongin told me to give this to you.” Sehun turned towards the voice and saw that Minseok had an envelope in his hand with his name written on the front.</p><p>“Where is he?” he asked as he took the envelope Minseok handed over. All he got in response was a shrug from the other and a simple, “Open it and see.” </p><p>With freezing fingers Sehun pulled back the flap of the white and gold envelope to see three simple sentences written on it.</p><p>
  <em>It’s not that I didn’t want to.</em><br/>
<em>I just wasn’t ready for you.</em><br/>
<em>Will you watch over me, well?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yours Truly,</em><br/>
<em>Jongin</em>
</p><p>Okay, now Sehun was really confused. Why had Jongin left him with only a cryptic note and nothing else? From the way Minseok was of no help to him, it seemed he was the only one that wasn’t in the know.</p><p>Everyone had returned to their seats. The zamboni was leaving the ice. He could see Kyungsoo, Jongdae, and Minseok standing together in the announcers booth. Junmyeon and Yixing were closing the doors behind the zamboni and Chanyeol came to stand next to them after he’d locked up. Baekhyun had magically reappeared and was taking up the spot that Jongin had abandoned. Sehun was too stunned to even praise Baekhyun about his performance.</p><p>“And now we have arrived at our last performance of the evening. A man who needs no introduction.”</p><p>“What the hell is going on?” Sehun asked more to himself than anyone else. </p><p>He watched the ice with furrowed brow as he waited to see what happened next. When the doors opened a lone spotlight followed a body to the center of the ice. They had on all white and a brown trench coat. Sehun knew that body outline anywhere. What the hell was Jongin doing on the ice?</p><p>Sehun didn’t move. Barely breathed. The sounds of a piano came over the speakers. Sehun would know that opening sequence of notes anywhere. He had heard them a million times at Jongin’s dance studio. </p><p>
  <em>Just close your eyes and it’ll be over before you know it.</em>
</p><p>The dancer that Sehun knew Jongin to be took over the ice. The full extension of his arms. The power in his calves that would push him off the ice. The eye contact that went directly into Sehun’s soul at the words <em>I see you</em>. The way his body took up the entire rink. Every spin and jump that he landed with the perfection that only Jongin possessed. The performance was all consuming. And Sehun struggled to watch it with clear eyes as tears streamed down his face.</p><p>He had done this for him. Sehun knew that in his heart and it was such a Jongin thing to do. He would never present his artistry to the world until he was ready. Oftentimes he would ask for Sehun’s input on many things. But this, this was so special that even Sehun couldn’t be there for the process. It was Jongin’s Christmas present to him. </p><p>By the time Jongin’s performance ended Sehun was wiping his eyes with the closest thing he could find which so happened to be the blanket that he had nearly burritoed himself into all the way up to just below his nose.</p><p>“Sehun. Hey, Sehun. Go greet him.” Baekhyun had a hand on Sehun’s shoulder and was shaking him lightly. He hadn’t even noticed that the lights were slowly coming on and an enormous applause was happening around him. When his brain came back online, Sehun stumbled around in the blankets and nearly knocked Baekhyun over in his rush to get to Jongin. </p><p>Jongin had just made it one step off of the ice when Sehun skidded to a halt right in front of him. There was a moment of tense silence between them. A million words left unsaid but still understood. Then Sehun launched himself into Jongin’s embrace. Luckily, the other had managed to step completely off the ice and they ended up leaning against the rink wall for support. </p><p>“You’re not mad at me for keeping this from you?”</p><p>“No. It was beautiful. I’m just sad that I couldn’t be there with you.”</p><p>“Trust me. You wouldn’t have wanted to see that. I was clumsy in every sense of the word.”</p><p>Sehun can imagine that. It was the same for everybody. The many start and stops. The slips and falls. All the bruised hips and sore muscles. Learning a dance like that on ice was probably like starting from scratch for Jongin. By his own standards he probably would have considered himself bad but Sehun thought he was simply perfect. </p><p>“I would have wanted to see all of that Jongin,” Sehun whispered against Jongin’s lips before going in for a quick kiss. “I want to experience everything with you. The good. The bad. The ugly.” </p><p>“So, can we expect you again next year?” They turned around to see Junmyeon coming out of the locker room with a clipboard in his hand.</p><p>“Ha, no big brother.” he laughed loudly. “This was a once in a lifetime thing. I’m still pretty bad at this. For all of our safety I’ll stick to dance studios.”</p><p>Did that mean he’d still never skate with Sehun? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When they got back home they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. Sehun just wanted to give Jongin an early Christmas present. Jongin gave himself as a present and it was only right that Sehun gave that back in return.</p><p>“I’ve missed being able to touch you.”</p><p>Jongin’s grip on Sehun’s waist was almost bruisingly tight as he pushed him backwards against the front door. Sehun hadn’t even gotten to the zipper of his jacket before Jongin’s lips were on his. He could admit that he missed the feeling of Jongin’s body pressed up against his and those lips crushing his own.</p><p>“Your taste. Your smell. Everything that is you. I have missed it.” Jongin had moved to Sehun’s neck and was sucking hard. That was definitely going to leave a mark. “Please, don’t shut me out like that again. It hurts. Talk to me. Even when you’re upset with me.”</p><p>Sehun felt his heart break in his chest. He really shouldn’t have done what he did to Jongin just because he didn’t get his way. That wasn’t fair. And all this time he’d been working diligently to give that gift to Sehun. He really felt like an ass now. </p><p>“I’m sorry. I’m just not…” He didn’t know how to finish that sentence because there was no good excuse for how he behaved. “You’re not used to being told no,” Jongin finished the sentence for him. </p><p>Jongin pulled back with a smile. He slid his shoes off and kicked them to the side. Sehun followed suit and this time he was able to unzip his jacket before Jongin took his hand and led them into the bedroom. </p><p>They made it into the room without slipping or tripping only by a hope and a prayer. There were no lights on and the only thing to go by was the small sliver of moonlight sticking out from behind the curtains. But years of repetition and muscle memory got them through without any bodily harm.</p><p>Sehun sat on the edge of the bed and Jongin came over and stood in between his legs. Jongin grabbed Sehun’s face in his veiny large hands and just caressed his thumb over his puffy pink lips. He let that go on for a few seconds before Sehun pulled one of Jongin’s fingers into his mouth. </p><p>Looking up at Jongin through his thick eyelashes he winked as he swirled the finger around in his mouth. Jongin bit his bottom lip trying to stop a moan from escaping. Sehun knew exactly what Jongin was imagining and wishing for. </p><p>“Why must you tease?” Jongin already knew the answer to that. </p><p>Popping the finger out of his mouth, Sehun brought shaking hands up to the button on Jongin’s pants. It took him a few tries to get them unbuttoned but when he finally did, he bent forward and captured the zipper between his teeth. </p><p>Sehun hadn’t even touched him yet but he could feel how riled up Jongin was. His breathing was becoming more ragged. The hands that were now in his hair kept tightening and loosening. Sehun couldn’t even slide Jongin’s pants down his toned legs without the other nearly choking on air. </p><p>“Do something. Literally anything,” Jongin gritted out. </p><p>He smirked to himself as he palmed Jongin’s cock that was hardening in his boxer briefs. Sehun kissed and nipped at the cock through the fabric and Jongin was losing his mind above him. The man was unsteady on his feet and Sehun sort of felt bad but not really. He liked being in control of Jongin like this. </p><p>Sehun grabbed the hem of Jongin’s boxer briefs and pulled them down. His cock sprang free and Sehun wrapped his hand around it to stroke Jongin to complete hardness. He could see the precum dripping at the tip.</p><p>When he looked up, Jongin’s eyes were swirling with such intensity in the moonlight that it shook Sehun to his core. It’s not that he wasn’t used to seeing Jongin look at him like that but this was different. There was a deeper restraint in his eyes that Jongin was struggling to hold onto. </p><p>Hiking up Jongin’s shirt, Sehun bypassed the cock and kissed his way around Jongin’s toned stomach. Jongin groaned in frustration but he didn’t protest. He let Sehun leave his mark behind because he knew he’d give that back in return. </p><p>When he was done sucking in all the places that he could reach, Sehun licked at the precum before slowly bringing Jongin’s cock into his mouth. The deeper it went into his throat the tighter Jongin’s hands gripped onto Sehun’s hair. The sting at the pull turned both of them on. </p><p>It didn’t take long before some of Jongin’s restraint broke and he started to thrust into Sehun’s mouth. Sehun was able to match every single movement that Jongin made. No matter what happened between them they would always be in sync. </p><p>Jongin’s thrusts were becoming faster and more erratic. Sehun had to open his throat some more so he didn’t gag. That might’ve been a miscalculation on his part because Jongin made it about three more thrusts before he came down Sehun’s throat nearly choking him; it was so unexpected. He recovered quickly and was able to swallow most of the come but some of it slid down his chin.</p><p>“Shit, sorry. I didn’t know you were gonna do that.”</p><p>Guess they weren’t in sync all the time. But that didn’t matter much in the end because Jongin shucked his boxer briefs off from where they were still hanging around his ankles. Meanwhile, Sehun took off his jacket and threw it somewhere across the room. He didn’t make it far in the shirt department before Jongin was bending him backwards onto the bed and licking off the rest of his cum that had dripped down Sehun’s chin. </p><p>“Lay back and let me make you feel good,” he said into Sehun’s ear before nipping at his earlobe. </p><p>Sehun knew the unspoken rule to Jongin making him feel good. If he touched him before Jongin was ready he would stop. Even if Sehun was right near the edge. So, to stop himself from being tempted he wrapped his hands into the sheets and let Jongin do what he wanted. </p><p>Jongin positioned his naked body in between Sehun’s legs. Pushing up his shirt, he kissed his way up Sehun’s sternum. He blew softly against his nipples before swirling one around in his mouth and teasing the other with his finger. </p><p>Sehun arched against Jongin’s mouth and moaned softly at the sensation. He really wanted to touch him but instead he just tightened his fingers into the sheets. Jongin knew exactly what he was doing; teasing him much like Sehun had done to him. </p><p>He could feel Jongin fumbling with the button of his pants so much so that he yanked them open and Sehun was pretty sure he heard the button land somewhere on the floor. Jongin pulled down his pants and boxers in one swift motion. Now he was bare except the shirt that was still bunched up around his chest. Jongin took care of that without a second thought.</p><p>Jongin flipped Sehun onto his stomach without warning and Sehun landed with a hmph. His face was smashed into the pillows with his ass in the air waiting for some attention. Sehun felt Jongin’s strong hands kneading his round and plump cheeks before spreading them wide. His hole clenched around air waiting for anything to enter him. Whether that be fingers, tongue, or a cock. He just wanted to be filled up.</p><p>Sehun felt Jongin’s breath ghost over his hole before a tongue teased his entrance. The anticipation was killing him. He started to push back against Jongin’s face but quickly redirected that thought because he didn’t want Jongin to stop. He needed this. He wanted this.</p><p>When Jongin’s tongue breached past the ring of his needy hole, Sehun jerked against the pillow and moaned. It felt so good to finally have something inside of him. For the past few days all Sehun had to go on were his fingers during his morning showers. It wasn’t nearly as good as anything that Jongin could do to him.</p><p>Sehun arched his back so Jongin could push his tongue in deeper. The movement wasn’t much but it did it’s intended job. Jongin groaned against him and Sehun shuddered in response. He could feel himself getting closer but he knew that was Jongin’s goal. His stomach tightened as he got closer and closer to the edge then Jongin pulled back.</p><p>Jongin didn’t even bother asking Sehun to pass him the lube. Sehun was in such a delirium he wouldn’t have been able to move anyway. His breathing was choppy and his body was sweaty from being teased all the way to the edge. </p><p>He heard Jongin moving around to the side of the bed to grab the lube out of the bedside table drawer. It was going to be a miracle if Sehun didn’t come the moment Jongin slid inside of him.</p><p>“Jongin, hurry please.” Sehun’s plea was strained and his head was buzzing.</p><p>Sehun didn’t know when Jongin had come back around to get behind him but he heard the cap shut and the bottle was tossed somewhere on the bed. The moment that he’d been waiting for was right there but Jongin was still taking his sweet time. Sehun wanted to cry, he even felt a tear start to drip slowly down his cheek.</p><p>The head of Jongin’s cock nudged at Sehun’s hole. Having enough of the teasing Sehun pushed backwards leaving Jongin with no other choice but to push the rest of the way past the ring of muscles. When their bodies became one they both moaned low and deep into the bedroom.</p><p>“Fuuucckkk, you’re so tight babe.” Jongin had draped his body over Sehun’s back and gave a few test thrusts. Sehun grabbed onto anything that he could because then Jongin abruptly sped up.</p><p>Despite the fact that Jongin’s legs were probably sore he planted them firmly next to Sehun’s and thrusted hard and fast. The moans that filled Sehun’s ears served to turn him on even more. The sounds that Jongin made always sent him into a euphoria. They were his and his alone to hear.</p><p>“Jongin…” Sehun choked out. “I’m so close, please.” He dropped his head completely into the pillow as Jongin sent his thrusts into a higher gear. Luckily, they didn’t have a wooden headboard because if they did it would be banging against the wall.</p><p>Sehun felt the beginnings of his need to come. His body started vibrating and his moans got louder. Jongin fucked him straight over the edge and kept going until he was milked dry. His spasms continued even after Jongin slowed down but didn’t stop. Still connected, Jongin rolled them over so Sehun was on top.</p><p>Jongin held onto Sehun’s hips and Sehun used Jongin’s chest for leverage as he slowly rolled his hips. He knew Jongin was holding out on him. Jongin could have come before he switched positions but chose not to. </p><p>“You’re beautiful like this,” Jongin said with such reverence in his voice.</p><p>They were both flushed. Their long hair was sticking to their foreheads and their lips were used and abused after constantly being bit. Sehun rolled expertly on Jongin’s cock causing the other to groan. The rumble in Jongin’s chest made Sehun’s fingers tingle. </p><p>Sehun sped up his motions. He alternated being rolling his hips and bouncing. His body was starting to burn but he kept going until he collapsed on Jongin’s chest and let him take over. Jongin planted his feet into the bed and thrusted upwards. It only took a few seconds before they both came again. </p><p>All that filled the silent room was their breathing. Sehun nor Jongin seemed to care that come was seeping in between the both of them. Jongin solidified that by wrapping his arms around Sehun and rubbing circles into his back.</p><p>“I love you, and Merry Christmas.”</p><p>Jongin kissed whatever part of Sehun’s face that he could reach without having to crane his neck. Sehun was already going in and out of sleepy consciousness.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Some time in the middle of the night, Jongin had cleaned them both up and slipped back into Sehun’s hole. When Sehun woke up in the morning, Jongin was tucked in tightly against his back. He smiled to himself that he was still filled up. This was the best way to wake up.</p><p>“Good morning,” Sehun’s voice was rough as he kissed Jongin’s fingers.</p><p>“Good morning. I hope you rested well because I’m taking you somewhere for your present.”</p><p>Sehun had to listen carefully since Jongin’s morning voice was so deep and raspy. He could also feel Jongin growing hard inside of his hole and Sehun arched his back so Jongin could get the message.</p><p>Since they were on their sides, Jongin pushed Sehun’s leg up to his chest and started thrusting. Sehun stroked himself in time with Jongin’s movements. They started out slow and sensual with constant near misses against Sehun’s prostate.</p><p>Sehun was thinking he couldn’t have asked for a better way to wake up on a Christmas morning. Jongin fucked into him harder and faster until they came over the edge at the same time. Their moans mixed in with the final sounds of their skin slapping against each other.</p><p>“Are you awake now?” Jongin asked suggestively.</p><p>Sehun lightly smacked Jongin against his muscular arm. They detached themselves from each other much to both of their dismays. Sehun rushed to the bathroom as come dripped down his thighs. Jongin was quickly behind him and they got into the walk-in shower together.</p><p>“What did you mean you’re taking me somewhere for my present?” Sehun asked when he grabbed the soap off the shower nook. Jongin handed him over his washcloth.</p><p>“Let’s hurry up and shower so you can find out,” Jongin responded with a wink.</p><p>Sehun had never showered faster in his life. He felt like he was a kid again, rushing so he could get to his presents quicker. Jongin told him to dress warmly when he stepped out of the shower and grabbed both of them some towels.</p><p>While Jongin took his time getting ready, Sehun was flying around their closet grabbing the warmest clothes that he could find. When he was finished he had to wait another ten minutes until Jongin was ready to go. He even got downstairs to the car before Jongin, tapping his fingers against the hood of the car waiting for him to unlock the doors.</p><p>“Can I have a hint at least?” Sehun asked before Jongin even got all the way into the car.</p><p>“We’ll be there in a few minutes.”</p><p>That wasn’t much of a hint but Sehun looked excitedly out the tinted window of Jongin’s car as he pulled out onto the street. It had snowed a little over the night and the streets were lightly dusted. It was beautiful as the Christmas lights lined the streets.</p><p>Since not many people were out they arrived at their destination in less time than it would take on a normal day. When Jongin pulled into the EXO Recreation Center parking lot, he turned to Jongin in surprise.</p><p>“What are we doing here?”</p><p>He couldn’t get his hopes up. Sehun needed Jongin to spell it out for him. Was he really going to get to skate with him after years of jokingly asking and a temper tantrum later.</p><p>“This was the present you wanted from me, was it not?”</p><p>“Jongin. Are you serious?”</p><p>With a smile, Jongin got out of the car and waited next to Sehun’s door for him to get out. Together they walked into the rec center. He shouldn’t have been surprised that Jongin had a key to the place. It was his family’s center after all. And it would explain how he got in here to practice during those late nights. </p><p>Jongin flipped on all the light switches and they both jumped back when his brothers hopped out of all corners of the lobby. Chanyeol was coming out from behind the concession stand with Jongdae. Junmyeon and Minseok had pulled open the double doors that led out onto the ice. And Baekhyun along with Kyungsoo had their skates ready for them. </p><p>“Wait. Those are mine,” Sehun said in a state of shock.</p><p>“Yeah, I grabbed them from your car and dropped them off at Junmyeon’s place. He promised they’d be ready for today.” Jongin said from behind him as he took his own pair of skates from Kyungsoo. </p><p>Sehun took his skates from Baekhyun with a cautious hand. He couldn’t believe this was really happening. </p><p>“Hurry up lovebirds and meet us on the ice!” </p><p>Jongdae was the first one out of the lobby and onto the ice. Baekhyun was close on his heels. The rest quickly followed. All except Junmyeon who came over to deliver a message.</p><p>“Yixing wanted to say that he’s sorry he couldn’t stay for Christmas but he wishes you both a Merry Christmas and that neither of you should give up skating.”</p><p>“Thanks big bro. For delivering the message and helping me with this.” Jongin stood up and gave Junmyeon a hug. The elder didn’t have any skates on so Jongin really towered over him in his own. </p><p>Junmyeon left them with a Merry Christmas greeting of his own and went to watch over his brothers and friends as they took over the ice with laughs that filled the entire arena.</p><p>When Sehun finally finished lacing up his black skates, Jongin pulled him to his feet and together they walked out of the lobby and into the cold ice rink. This was more than Sehun could have ever wished for. To be able to skate with his husband and all of their friends at the same time. All he wanted was time with Jongin but of course his man always took it a step beyond.</p><p>“Thank you, Jongin. And once again I’m truly sorry for acting the way I did.”</p><p>“It’s okay. That’s in the past. Let’s just focus on the here and now.”</p><p>To demonstrate his way of focusing on the present Jongin was the first to step on the ice and he held out his hand for Sehun to take. The moment their palms met Jongin pulled him close. Sehun’s heart was beating so fast. He finally got what he wanted. Jongin sharing the ice with him! It almost felt surreal.</p><p>Their Christmas morning was spent like that. All of them skating the entirety of the rink for hours. Jongin was a lot worse at skating than he let on at the Christmas Eve program the night before but that didn’t matter because he had Sehun with him to help him back up every time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy New Year! Be kind to yourselves :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>